Recent liquid laundry detergent consumer preferences towards smaller more concentrated product forms, colder wash temperatures and shorter wash times have resulted in the liquid detergent formulators handling a whole series of different constraints. In addition, not only do consumers want smaller compacted liquid laundry detergent products to use at these lower wash temperatures and shorter wash times, but the consumers also want these compacted products to have the same performance as traditional uncompacted liquid laundry detergents have at higher wash temperatures and during longer wash cycles; this is an extremely difficult consumer need to meet.
Compacted liquid laundry detergent products have less space to incorporate detergent ingredients; this places great constraint on the detergent formulator, especially for restricting the levels of the bulk detergent ingredients like surfactants, builders and solvents that take up much of the formulation space. For the detergent ingredients that are incorporated into these compacted liquid laundry detergent products, the detergent formulator must greatly improve the efficiency of these detergent ingredients, and of the compacted liquid laundry detergent composition as a whole.
As well as ensures such compacted liquid laundry detergents have good cleaning performance, the detergent formulator must also ensure that such products have good sudsing profile, have good product storage stability profile, and desirable rheological properties to ensure that the product can be processed, and handled and dosed easily by the consumer.
The Inventors have overcome these problems by providing a method for laundering fabric, wherein the detersive surfactant and polymer systems are optimized and the enzyme system is optimized to provide good cleaning performance, especially good dingy cleaning, whiteness and stain removal performance, when used in a compacted liquid laundry detergent composition, even at low washing temperatures, and even during very short washing cycles. These products also have good product stability, good sudsing profile, and have excellent rheology profiles.